sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy
|place = 9/16 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 24 }} Wendy is a human origination from Monkey Island and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters and Survivor Fan Characters 6: All Stars ''' Survivor Fan Characters '''Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Wendy was paired up with Merideth, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. When Drazen heads to the wrong way to their camp by Hugo's lead, Pat takes the map from him and leads the tribe in the right way, and Wendy tells Hugo to lay low, even though she doesn't think people will forget. She and Charlie quickly became friends and hung out together. Wendy and Suzanna, that night, catch fish for their tribe and for popularity points. At the Immunity Challenge, Wendy costs Drazen the win and she feels she has a big target on her back, but unbeknownst of her, Charlie, and Eugene and their plan to vote Pat because she causes problems at camp, Pat, Oran, Suzanna, and Hugo vote Eugene out for calling Wendy a 'Cyclops' during the challenge. 'Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable' When Drazen returns to their camp, Wendy shouts at Pat for voting Eugene out for calling her a "Cyclops", and that it wasn't even offensive. Pat tells her to get mad at Hugo instead of her. After the Reward Challenge loss, Phil, Hugo, Charlie, and Wendy all agree to vote out Oran because of his challenge performance. But when Oran is kidnapped, Wendy suggests voting Suzanna out and hopes it's okay with Charlie, and despite Charlie flipping, Pat wavers and votes out Suzanna with the majority. 'Episode 3: Intervention Time' After Tribal Council, Pat tells Wendy about Charlie flipping, but Wendy and Phil both dont believe her. After Charlie yells at Phil, Wendy comments how simple questions can never go easily. 'Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History!' When Hogan tries to dishearten Drazen, Wendy doesn't believe him, but tries to keep it from Charlie as she's the tribe's main source of motivation. After another Immunity loss, Oran tries to fake to Wendy and Charlie about Phil bullying him, and Wendy distracts him but tells Charlie to tell the tribe. Oran was then voted out in a unanimous decision. 'Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me' When Charlie refuses to celebrate with the tribe, Wendy decides to take Charlie out of her, Phil, and Hugo's alliance and replace her with Pat, which Pat eagerly agrees to. Wendy later sparks up the wonder of what the prize is from the twist from the beginning of the game. When Drazen wins reward, Wendy, Charlie, and Pat overhear the guys' conversation about their secret twosome. 'Episode 6: What's the Verdict?' Wendy decides to stray away from the girls and wants to join the guys in their tight alliance, and they both comply. When Drazen loses Immunity, Wendy is sent to Exile Island instead of attending Tribal Council. There, she says that her tribe is like a big family, and it'll be hard to lose one of them. 'Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing!' Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Pat became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Wendy and Merideth were both still in they both received a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. Wendy and Pat team up and use their clues to search for the idol, even though Hugo disagrees with sharing clues. When they cant find it, she tries to work over Skylar, but he tells her no, that he's not willing to flip yet, though Wendy sees hope in this. She and Hogan agree that they need to get each other out, and Wendy asks Merideth and Rene where she stands in the tribe, even though she loathes the two for being in control. At the Immunity Challenge, she and Hogan make a deal that they would be safe, and Wendy won and in turn stopped her alliance from voting him, and that they need to vote Craig. At Tribal her alliance tries to get the former Schlipans to flip on Craig, but it fails and Pat is voted out. 'Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail' After Tribal Council, Wendy, Hugo, and Charlie try to find Pat's clue, and end up showing it to Sky, as part of Hugo's deal with the fox. Wendy comments on how the challenges are the only thing that keep her going in the game, after the Reward Challenge. Wendy loses the Immunity to Hogan, but is okay with it because he at least tried to win, unlike Rene. Although her alliance tried to campaign against Rene, Wendy was voted out by a vote of 6-3, and became the first member of the jury. Wendy1.png|Wendy catching fish for the tribe. Wendy2.png|Wendy fussing at Pat. Wendy3.png|Wendy commenting on Charlie's outburst. Wendy4.png|Wendy distracting Oran so Charlie can tell the tribe. Wendy5.png|Wendy offering Pat Charlie's spot in their alliance. Wendy6.png|Wendy climbing trees on Exile Island. Wendy7.png|Wendy stopping her alliance from voting Hogan. Wendy8.png|Wendy accepting defeat. Wendy9.png|Wendy voted out. Trivia * Wendy was the only female to be kidnapped in SFC1 * Wendy is the first ever jury member, and first female jury member. Category:Drazen Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Solaris Tribe Category:Luna Tribe (Switch) Category:Angry Happy Smiley Face Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 6 Contestants Category:9th Place Category:3rd Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:SFC6 Jury Members Category:Monkey Island Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons